Marcas y mordiscos
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Había ocasiones en las que Shinya no podía evitar vengarse de Guren.


Lamento cualquier tontería que haya hecho el auto corrector.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Shinya se miró al espejo y dejó escapar un siseo por bajo.

La marca rojiza resaltaba _demasiado_ sobre su piel pálida. Si hubiera tenido un letrero de neón señalándola hubiera sido menos llamativo. Suspiró. Guren podía llegar a ser bastante incongruente. Decía que lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de su "relación" (y hasta cierto punto Shinya le daba la razón, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionarían los altos mandos de la familia Hiragi si se enterasen de que se llevaba de _esa_ forma con un Ichinose), y, sin embargo, iba y le dejaba aquella clase de marcas.

Tenía más, por supuesto, pero las de la clavícula quedaban cubiertas por el uniforme. Era justamente esa la que quedaba expuesta. Shinya frunció levemente el ceño. Él era muy cuidadoso con las marcas que le dejaban a Guren (porque le dejaba, y muchas, a Shinya le encantaba _morder_ ), jamás en un lugar visible, en un lugar donde tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Tonto Guren.

¿Qué podía hacer? No presentarse al trabajo alegando estar enfermo no era una opción. Kureto era capaz de dejarse caer en su habitación para darle su correspondiente ración de papeles. Y vería que no estaba enfermo, y aún peor, vería la marca.

Por un momento pensó en ponerse una bufanda, pero después recordó que apenas era otoño, y que, aún en invierno, en las instalaciones nunca bajaba la temperatura lo suficiente como para tener que utilizar una, por consiguiente, ni siquiera tenía. Además de que se vería bastante ridículo con una bufanda. Y no quería dañar la buena imagen que los soldados podían tener de él.

Volvió a suspirar. Aquella se la cobraría a Guren. Tan seguro como que se llamaba Shinya.

Quizá podría maquillarse la marca... No, ¿de dónde iba a sacar maquillaje? No podía salir de su habitación sin antes haber cubierto la maldita cosa esa. Además, ¿iba a llegar donde una chica y le iba a decir: hola, ¿podrías prestarme por favor tu maquillaje? Lo necesito un momento, gracias? Ni en un millón de años.

Maldijo por bajo. Definitivamente Guren iba a pagar por hacerlo pasar por esto.

¿Y si decía que era una picadura de mosquito...?

Reprimió las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente. Aquella era la excusa más cliché y tonta del mundo; era más que obvio que nadie la creería.

Mierda. Se estaba quedando sin ideas.

Shinya miró rápidamente a su alrededor, en busca de algo que pudiera servir. Su vista se clavó el el pequeño botiquín que reposaba sobre la cómoda.

Rápidamente caminó hacia él. Lo abrió, y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, ahí estaban, sus salvadoras.

Tomó la pequeña curita, removió el papel, volvió frente al espejo y la colocó con cuidado sobre la marca, procurando que toda el área rojiza quedara cubierta.

Quedaba aceptablemente bien, si alguien preguntaba, podría decir que mientras entrenaba se cortó, o simplemente haría alguna broma tonta con respecto a ello y cambiaría de tema.

Era una buena solución.

Ahora solo quedaba la venganza.

Salió de su habitación a paso sereno, a esa hora, conociéndolo, Guren ya debía de estar trabajando. Era de suponer que estaría en su oficina, con la cabeza sumergida entre una montaña de papeles.

O quizá anduviera por ahí vigilando a los mocosos o por el estilo.

No importaba, Shinya lo buscaría.

Aceleró el paso. De camino se topó con varios oficiales. Todos lo saludaban muy respetuosamente y él devolvía el saludo con el mismo respeto. Nadie ni siquiera pareció fijarse en la curita que había en su cuello. Qué suerte.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Guren, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. Aquello se enfadaba, lo sabía muy bien, pero era también una de las razones por las que lo hacía. Ver a Guren enfadado era algo sumamente divertido.

Guren, tal y como lo había pensado, estaba con la cabeza enterrara en un montón de papeles, levantó la mirada. Y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Vienes a joder desde tan temprano?

—Mou, no seas tan cruel —Shinya le dio una sonrisa suave y se aproximó al escritorio— vine a darte algo.

Guren lo miró, escéptico. Shinya se plantó frente al escritorio y se inclinó sobre todos los papeles. Sus rostros quedaron a solo unos centímetros.

—Shinya, ya te he dicho que no me hagas perder el tiempo en la mañana, tengo que hace...

Shinya atacó.

Jaló a Guren del cuello de la chaqueta, clavó sus dientes y jaló la suave piel del coronel.

Guren se quedó quieto unas milésimas de segundo. Y luego reaccionó, tratando de sacárselo de encima mientras maldecía a viva voz.

Pero Shinya se había sujetado con firmeza del cuello de la chaqueta, y pese a los intentos de Guren para alejarlo, no lo consiguió hasta que él decidió separarse por su propia voluntad, con una gran sonrisa.

—Y ahora tienes una marca, justo como la que me dejaste a mí anoche —golpeo suavemente la punta de la nariz de Guren con su dedo índice.

Entonces volvió a inclinarse hacia él, pero esta vez para dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

Después de apartó, le sonrió una vez más, y se encaminó a la puerta.

Salió casi corriendo. Ya sentía a Guren pisándole los talones, queriendo cortarlo en dos por lo que él, probablemente, consideraba infantil.

Pero era una justa venganza, pensó, mientras corría por el pasillo, con Guren detrás de él, blandiendo su espada y soltando todas las malas palabras existentes.


End file.
